<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alvin and The Evil Dead by Gregged</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453575">Alvin and The Evil Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregged/pseuds/Gregged'>Gregged</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canoes, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Rituals, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregged/pseuds/Gregged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The chipmunks and chipettes go on vacation to a lovely secluded cabin!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he watched the car pull away Simon couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "Alvin are you sure this place is alright"?</p><p>"Absolutely my dude" said Alvin. "After that year long tour we need a place of total seclusion and you don't get more secluded than a cabin in the Tennessee mountains".</p><p>"Omg this place is a dump!" cried Brittany. "We could've been relaxing on a beach instead you brought us to Freddy Kruger's cabin!"</p><p>It didn't seem as if the whole gang was to happy with Alvin's vacation choice but he knew that they needed some time away from everyone and everything. Although he had to admit that this cabin did look pretty rough.</p><p>What Alvin didn't know and what he, the rest of the chipmunks, and the chipettes would soon find out was that this wasn't your normal cabin in the woods. </p><p>Theodore was the last chipmunk to walk inside. As he shut the front door he could have sworn that he'd seen something moving toward him but when he looked outside again he didn't see anything. </p><p>Brittany hollered out "we're taking the room on the right because it's closest to the bathroom."</p><p>The boys settled in the other room with Alvin taking the top bunk leaving Simon and Theodore to share the bottom bunk.</p><p>Theodore couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching him. As everyone else was unpacking Theodore heard a scratching noise. No one else seemed to notice and he decided to go track it down.</p><p>Theodore followed the sound back to the front room. It seemed to be coming from the floor itself so he pulled back the old rug and revealed what looked like a trap door. </p><p>Then Alvin walks into the room and says "heys guys come in here and look what Theodore has found". </p><p>Theodore said "I heard a scratching noise, do think something's down there?" </p><p>Alvin said "well there's only one way to find out." Simon chimed in then "umm do you really think it's a good idea to open that. It looks like a trapdoor to hell."</p><p>"Oh Simon you worry to much" said Alvin right before he opened the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A whoosh of air let out as the trap door was opened. "Well that doesn't seem ominous at all" said Simon. Alvin grabbed a little flashlight and started down the stairs. "Hey aren't you guys coming down?" They all just shook their heads no. "You're all a bunch of scaredy munks" Alvin cried. </p><p>The group had lost sight of Alvin when they heard a scream "aaarrrggg." They started down the stairs to see if Alvin was okay. Alvin was standing in the corner holding a book. "Hey guys look at this cool book I just found".</p><p>They brought the book up stairs and set it on a table. It was an old book and the cover looked like the dried up skin of a human face. As they looked at it Jeanette said "you're not going to open that thing are you." "Of course we are" said Alvin. </p><p>They all gathered together as Alvin opened the book. Whoosh, another guest of wind blew their hair back as they opened it. "Alright I've had just about enough of that" said Simon.</p><p>The opening page revealed the book's title. The Necronomicon: The book of the dead. Simon slammed the book shut. "Okay that's enough I don't think we need to be reading anything from the book of the dead".</p><p>Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all chimed in then. "Yeah Alvin put that thing away." "That thing gives me the creeps." " Please get rid of it Alvin".</p><p>"Alright, alright, alright" said Alvin and then he put the Necronomicon in the top drawer of the work desk in the living room. "Ok guy's I'm starving let's make supper."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While everyone was in the kitchen preparing dinner Theodore had excused himself to go to the bathroom. That big gulp that he had drank on the drive in was finally weighing on him.</p><p>As he washed his hands he noticed something strange about his reflection in the mirror. It seemed that no matter which way he turned, his reflection would turn the opposite way. Then his reflection stopped moving at all and just stared at him. Theodore was to scared to move and locked eyes in a weird staring contest with his own reflection. </p><p>Then Theodore's hand in the mirror started to move. He looked down at his real hand and it was still down by his waist but in the mirror his hand was slowly creeping up his body. At that moment Theodore started to panic and was just about to run but it seemed as though his feet were glued to the floor. </p><p>He could do nothing but look on in horror as his own hand crept up around his throat and started to squeeze. Theodore tried to scream but nothing came out and then he was out.</p><p>Bang, bang, bang... " Hey what are you doing in there. You know other people need to use the bathroom too" cried Alvin. </p><p>Theodore opened his eyes and stood up. Immediately he checked the mirror but his reflection was quite normal now.</p><p>He walked out of the bathroom and everyone was looking at him. Eleanor came over to him " are you okay, you were in there a very long time?" </p><p>Theodore said "I think I passed out in there." "Hey man dinners ready do you want some food" asked Alvin. </p><p>"No thank you I don't feel very good. I think that I'm just gonna go lay down now."</p><p>Later that night after everyone else was asleep Theodore sat up. Although his eyes were open, he wasn't actually conscious. His eyes had glazed over as he got out of bed and started walking to the living room. </p><p>Simon heard a noise and looked up and saw that Theodore was gone. He got up and slid his house shoes on and went out to see what he was doing. </p><p>When Simon got to the living room he saw Theodore standing over by the old wooden desk. "Umm hey buddy whatcha doing over there?"</p><p>Theodore didn't respond and he pulled the Necronomicon out of the top drawer. <br/>He opened the book of the dead and began to read aloud. </p><p>Klaatu, Barada, Nikto... </p><p>" Noooo" screamed Simon. " Don't read from that book!"</p><p>But it was to late. The damage was already done and a doorway for the dead had already been opened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole cabin started shaking. Everyone came running out of their rooms screaming " are we having an earthquake? "Is it a tornado?" And then suddenly everything went still and quiet. </p><p>Eleanor walked over to Theodore who was still standing over the book. "Theodore honey are you okay?"</p><p>Theodore turned and looked at her, his eyes were glazed over white and without any warning attacked her. Theodore went completely feral, biting, scratching, and clawing at Eleanor.</p><p>Alvin reacted first, grabbing a small lamp and wrapping Theodore on the head. "What is wrong with you man" he screamed. Everyone was in shock as Theodore laid unconscious and Eleanor was taking her last breaths. </p><p>Simon and Jeanette rushed to Eleanor's side. " Oh my god Simon we have to stop the bleeding from her neck."<br/>Simon grabbed a towel and held it against her wounds as Jeanette started CPR. </p><p>Alvin looked from Eleanor to Theodore and screamed "what the hell is going on? Why did he go crazy like that?"</p><p>Simon looked and Jeanette and said "she's gone." Jeanette's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her friend. Simon stood up and walked over to Alvin and said "I think it's that book. It did something to Theodore, I don't know maybe it turned him into a zombie. </p><p>"Zombies, that only happens in movies" said Alvin. " Do you have a better explanation" said Simon. </p><p>Jeanette sat up then. She looked down at Eleanor's face. Her eyes were closed and she looked peacefull, almost like she was sleeping.</p><p>At that moment Eleanor's eyes flew open but there was no life in them. She grabbed Jeanette by the shoulders and went for her neck.</p><p>Brittany let out a scream as she saw what was happening. She tried to kick Eleanor off of Jeanette. </p><p>Theodore rose up into a sitting position and grabbed Simon and started biting his leg.</p><p>Alvin roundhouse kicked Theodore and yelled "stay down Theodore." Then he dropped an elbow of truth on Eleanor knocking her unconscious. </p><p>Simon and Jeanette huddled next to each other surveying each other's wounds while Alvin and Brittany to stock of the scene. </p><p>"Ok so they're zombies" said Alvin. "We need to tie them up or something and we need weapons. Brittany have you been bitten?"</p><p>Brittany made a quick check of herself and said " no I don't think so."</p><p>Alvin then turned to Simon and Jeanette said "how are you two doing?"</p><p>They were both sitting down and when they looked up their eyes were frosted over.</p><p>"Holy shit" screeched Alvin. He grabbed Brittany's arm and yelled "we gotta get out of here!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvin and Brittany made a run for it. They ran through the kitchen and out the back door. It was dark and foggy outside and neither of them could see a thing. </p><p>"What are we going to do Alvin? Our friends have all turned into zombies!"</p><p>"I don't know but I think we need to get our hands on that book. If it can turn them into zombies maybe it can turn them back to normal."</p><p>Alvin spotted an old shed then and said "let's make our way over there. Maybe we can find something in there to protect ourselves with."</p><p>They got to the door and Alvin opened it. He ran his hands around the wall and finally found the light switch. He turned around and saw Brittany standing in the doorway. </p><p>Alvin was about to speak when he saw hands curl around her sides and her shoulders and before he could get any words out Brittany was gone. Pulled out of the doorway and the door slammed shut.</p><p>Alvin quickly locked the door and then he broke down. All of his friends were zombies now and they would be coming after him next. It was at that moment that Alvin decided to put his sanity aside and embrace madness. </p><p>The book was the key, he just needed to get the book and he could fix everything. He stood up and started looking around the shed weapons. </p><p>His eyes went big when he saw the sawed off shotgun mounted on the wall. He pulled it down and started rummaging through the drawers looking for shells. As luck would have it he found a box with about 20 shells in it and he proceeded to load the shotgun. </p><p>Alvin then looked around the shed for anything else that might be useful when he came upon a small chainsaw. He primed it three times and gave it a pull. The chainsaw roared to life and Alvin said out loud "groovy." </p><p>Alvin took a piece of rope and made it into a sling so he could carry the chainsaw on his back. He then pumped his shotgun and said "time to kick ass."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvin marched out of the shed with shotgun in hand. He moved swiftly through the fog. He heard noises and possibly voices but he didn't dare stop and look. He was determined to get back to the house and get that book.</p><p>Alvin kicked open the door of the old cabin and walked in. The first thing he saw was Simon standing next to the couch. He was unrecognizable now except for his blue shirt.</p><p>Simon moved exceptionally fast but Alvin was ready. He spun just as Simon lunged at him and then brought the shotgun up and turned Simon's head into a canoe. </p><p>Jeanette came at him from behind but Alvin smashed her face with the stock of the shotgun. She went down hard and Alvin put his foot on her neck and aimed the gun to her head and said "night, night." </p><p>That's two down he thought. He didn't see anyone else in the room so he went over to the desk where the Necronomicon had been but it was gone.</p><p>Dammit where did it go he thought. Then he heard a thud and turned to see the cellar door was now open. He could hear laughter coming from the steps. He knew that the book was down there and he was going to go get it.</p><p>Alvin reloaded his shotgun and unstraped the chainsaw and fired it up. He looked absolutely wild with a shotgun in one hand and a chainsaw in the other. He stood at the entrance of the cellar and said "who's laughing now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alvin charged down the steps like a crazed dog. He felt something touch his shoulder so he wirled the chainsaw at it and Theodore's arm dropped to the ground. </p><p>Alvin didn't waste any time and put a round right through Theodore's chest.</p><p>Eleanor came at him from the other side and knocked the shotgun from his hand. Alvin spun and swept her legs out from under her. He then brought the chainsaw down and decapitated Eleanor.</p><p>Alvin picked up his shotgun when he heard a voice. He turned to see Brittany. She looked scared but normal, at least not a zombie. </p><p>"Don't hurt me Alvin I'm not one of them" she said. </p><p>" I saw them take you. How did you get away?"</p><p>Brittany started walking towards him and Alvin could see that she was holding the Necronomicon. </p><p>She continued to talk as she walked towards him. "I'm okay Alvin, I swear I would never hurt you. I I I WILL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL" and she lunged at Alvin teeth bared.</p><p>Alvin was ready and brought the shotgun up and said "swallow this!" Brittany flew back ten feet and dropped the Necronomicon at Alvin's feet.</p><p>Alvin started searching the book for anything that could help but it was written in a weird language. </p><p>He was beginning to panic so he just picked a passage and started reading out loud. </p><p>Umbda, Oronma, Upidsta.</p><p>The cabin started shaking again and Alvin ran up the stairs. He got to the front door and opened it and ran out. The cabin collapsed onto itself and sunk into the ground. </p><p>Alvin could here a roaring sound coming towards him. It sounded like train but he couldn't see anything. The roaring got louder and louder and then....</p><p>Alvin woke up. He was in the car and they were stopped at a train track. Everyone was alive and sitting in the car.</p><p>Alvin looked at everyone and felt so much relief and joy. Then he said "hey guys let's forget about the cabin and go to the beach."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>